


The Staple Of Space Movies

by NewTimelineNewMe



Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Its being sad about Eiffel hours again, Memory Loss, Post-Canon, Star Wars - Freeform, hurt/little comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29241744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewTimelineNewMe/pseuds/NewTimelineNewMe
Summary: Doug watches Star Wars and has some thoughts.Unfortunately, they don’t match with Officer Eiffel’s.
Relationships: Doug Eiffel & Hera & Renée Minkowski
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	The Staple Of Space Movies

**Author's Note:**

> don’t kill me for this mkay? Star Wars was one of the first movies to pop in my head when I got the prompt
> 
> Speaking of! Huge thanks to Cai for giving me the prompt idea!

“It’s a classic,” Renée tells him, “You’ll love it for sure.” She pops in the DVD, and the credits start to roll.

“Aw man,” Doug huffs, “I thought we were watching a movie. Now I gotta _read_?”

“Shush.” Hera snapped light-heartedly. “I’ve never watched this either, remember.”

_Long ago, in a Galaxy far, far away..._

Technically, Doug thinks, he has watched this before. Somewhere, he knows what’s going to happen, could probably have recited the words as they rolled down the screen. Technically, this is just another rerun thrown on top of the pile.

But he doesn’t remember, not at all. 

So, he settles into the couch, grabs the popcorn, and begins to read the rolling words.

The movie is...okay, he thinks. It’s a little weird, to be thrust into this universe with little explanation on why he should care about these Jedi so much. Honestly, Doug thinks the characters are a touch flat, and that the scriptwriters did a pretty mediocre job of drawing the audience into the emotions of the characters.

But Renée keeps looking at him during the movie, like she’s expecting him to say something or crack some joke that he doesn’t remember the words to. 

“So...” Renée says at the movies end, “What did you think?”

There’s something Doug is supposed to say, he’s sure, something about how much he loved it and how obviously the movie was a staple of nerd culture, but he doesn’t.

Instead, he shrugs. “It was pretty okay.”

Renée blinks, obviously disappointed, and damnit, Doug should’ve lied, or something. 

“...Oh.” She says, like she doesn’t know what else to say.

“...You said there were other movies? About— Luke?” He tries, feeling bad about killing the conversation.

“Um. Yeah, there’s a ton more. We could— watch them? If you want?” She offers. “Some of them I’ve never watched myself.”

“Uh, that’s— that’s okay. I think I’m all movie’d out for a while.” He smiles, standing up. “I’ll be in my room if you need me?”

“Sounds good.” Renée tells him, but he can see the ...pain in her eyes.

Doug slunk back to his room and into his closet, one of the only spaces in the house that Hera didn’t have sensors in. Officer Eiffel would hate it, Doug thinks with a bittersweet smile. Then again, Officer Eiffel considered that movie to be the staple space film and Doug... didn’t.

He shuts the door, enclosing himself inside and away from Hera’s prying eyes. Not that he doesn’t like her, no, he thinks she’s pretty neat, but sometimes the awareness that there was someone watching your every move got too much for Doug. 

He pulled out the box of cassette tapes from their hiding spot, selecting the one simply titled, “Star Wars.” 

_”I just— I don’t understand what you don’t get!” his own voice rings out, “It’s a space show, baby, you’re supposed to try and dissect the science behind the lightsabers.”_

_“I’m just saying,” That’s Hera’s voice, loud and clear, “That if you’re basing your story on metaphysics you should be concerned with slightly bigger problems with that theory— the fact that the Council, as you’ve said, doesn’t use Earth measurements so—“_

_“Oh don’t you dare get all blah blah on me, you know that Star Wars is the best space film.” Officer Eiffel’s words are sharp, but his tone is soft, and Doug can tell that he’s only teasing Hera._

The tape keeps playing, but Doug zones out a little, startling when he feels something wet run down his cheek. 

Oh, he was crying. 

Maybe— maybe he did actually enjoy it a lot, and he was just lying to himself. 

(Deep down, Doug knew that wasn’t the case.) 

__”They give you no choice but to care for the characters.”_ _

But that’s _not_ what Doug thinks. 

The tape clicks off, and Doug finds himself in silence. His breaths are shaky— 

(Apparently Officer Eiffel always breathed weird. Now Hera says he breathes weird but in a not-normal-weird way, but different weird.) 

(Doug’s not sure he could breathe differently if he tried.) 

Doug was supposed to be a fan of that movie. 

Then again, he was supposed to be Officer Eiffel. 

And maybe it hurts just a little too much that he was neither of those things. 

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think!


End file.
